


Cold

by DonRicci



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold out. Cold and snowy and most likely icy and not the sort of snowy one would let their children play in. It's miserable in a way that means nobody, not even dwarves (hardy as they are) will be out in the weather if they can help it. On the whole, it seems like a good day to take off and just stay in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonLambert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonLambert/gifts).



> I wrote this when I was cold (ha!) and hadn't slept for 38 hours. I'm also still horrible at titles and summaries. Sorry.

It's cold out. Cold and snowy and most likely icy and not the sort of snowy one would let their children play in. It's miserable in a way that means nobody, not even dwarves (hardy as they are) will be out in the weather if they can help it. On the whole, it seems like a good day to take off and just stay in bed. Fili agrees with this unspoken sentiment and it seems Kili does too, if the way he burrows down into the covers when Fili sits up is anything to go by. Fili slides out of the bed, tries (and fails) not to make any undignified sounds as his feet hit the cold stone floor. Kili protests his brother's departure from the bed, "'s too cold." 

"Be right back." Fili promises, padding into the second room of their two-room apartment, heading straight for the fireplace. Maybe if he can light a fire it'll warm up at least a bit. It takes him longer than he would have liked to get the fire started and by the time he manages it he's thoroughly chilled. Kili is still almost entirely buried under the blankets when Fili returns, but his eyes are visible, tracking Fili's movements across the room until he reaches the bed and lifts up the blankets, intent on getting back into it as quickly as possible.

Kili flinches away as Fili crawls back under the covers. "Do not even think about putting your freezing cold feet anywhere on my body." 

Fili pushes his feet against Kili's legs just to spite him, which causes Kili to let out something between a yelp and a shriek and flail around in an attempt to dislodge him. This leads to a brief wrestling match which ends up with Fili sprawled over his brother, trying to soak up as much body heat as he can while Kili gives him a look that he may have intended to be a glare, though his eyes speak only of amusement and warmth, lacking even a trace of anger or annoyance. Fili dips forward to give his brother a kiss, intending to be quick and playful. Kili's hand sneaks up around the back of Fili's neck and the kiss deepens into something slower and more passionate, a give and take that leaves them both breathless.

They trade these warm, slow kisses until they are interrupted by a knock at the shop door, difficult to hear over the whistling wind outside. Fili sighs and draws away and Kili whines at the loss. "I should to get that."

"You should." Kili agrees, reluctantly letting his brother go. Fili can feel Kili's gaze on his back as he grabs a shirt, pulls it on as he heads toward the stairs. The knock at the door sounds again, more urgent this time, and Fili prepares himself to tell whoever it is that they're not open. He has the words on the tip of his tongue when he opens the door but they melt away the moment he realizes that it's not a customer at their door, it's Thorin.

Thorin brushes past him, unfastening his cloak as he does. Fili quickly shuts the door, his light shirt and thin sleep pants giving him no protection from the elements. "We did not know you were coming."

"I was unaware I would be passing through." Thorin allows Fili to take his cloak and follows him upstairs, where Fili hangs it near the fire to dry.

"Is that Uncle?" Kili asks from the other room where he seems to still be hiding in the bed.

"It is me." Thorin affirms. A moment later Kili appears from the bedroom wrapped in what appears to be every blanket and piece of miscellaneous bedding they own and possibly a few clothing items.

"What? It _is_ cold." Kili protests in response to the looks Fili gives him. Thorin seems amused by Kili's antics and allows Kili to lean in and give him a quick kiss, holding Kili steady with a hand on his back. Kili jerks back after a moment, nose wrinkling slightly in that way Fili finds absolutely adorable, though admittedly he finds everything Kili does absolutely adorable. "Even your lips are freezing." 

"As you observed earlier, it is cold. I have been travelling in this weather for a good distance." Thorin removes his boots as he speaks. "I see you have yet to open the shop." 

"Nobody will be coming to the shop today, we thought we would just stay in bed until we could not stand it any longer." Fili tells him. "Of course, Kili seems to have brought the bed with him."

"You could join us if you wished." Kili jerks his head in the direction of the bedroom, as if Thorin wouldn't understand what he was asking. They both watch indecision play across their uncle's face before Kili tries again, one arm emerging from the blankets to wrap around Thorin's waist as he presses his face into Thorin's shoulder. "You work too hard, you have been out in the cold, we have not seen you in quite a while, and there is a warm bed waiting for us in the other room. You deserve a day off."

Fili can visibly see Thorin give in, in the way his shoulders slump and how he leans into Kili's embrace. "Alright. It does seem we have little else to do in this weather."

Kili is smiling when he lets go of Thorin and practically skips into the bedroom. Fili hopes it's to put the covers back on the bed. Fili makes to follow his brother but Thorin stops him, pulls him in. "I have not greeted you properly."

"You were occupied with other worries." Fili tells him. "It is no matter."

In the next moment he finds himself swept into a kiss, deeper than the one Thorin shared with Kili earlier and rougher than the ones Fili himself shared with his brother just before that. Fili kisses back with equal passion, pulling away only when he needs to breathe again. He bites gently at Thorin's lower lip before they part entirely, earning him a raised eyebrow and a questioning look, which he excuses with one of his smirks that, if used properly, usually end up with him being fucked into the mattress.

"Are you two coming in here or what?" Kili calls from the bedroom and Fili immediately turns and heads toward the other room, not wanting to keep his brother waiting any longer. He turns again in the doorway to glance back at Thorin, who sheds his coat and follows. 

They all fall into the bed, which barely fits the three of them. There are protests from Kili whenever he comes in contact with too-cold skin but that doesn't seem to stop him from spreading himself out over Thorin, face pressed into Thorin's neck and Thorin's fingers tangled in his hair. Fili is tucked neatly against Thorin's side, Thorin's arm around his shoulders. Fili's own arm is slung over Kili's waist and Kili's has come to rest against Fili's back. The covers are pulled tight around them and they are all slowly warming up, with the exception of Kili who had never been cold to begin with. 

Kili sighs contentedly. "This is nice." And Fili shuts him up with a kiss. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, he wishes it could be like this all the time, just the three of them nestled together in a bed that's almost too small, warm and safe from the world outside.


End file.
